Gandalf, el psicólogo blanco
by Alasse Storm
Summary: Tras la caída de Sauron y el Anillo, un aburrido Gandalf decide hacerse psicólogo y abre una consulta en Minas Tirith para todo aquel que necesite de sus sabios consejos.
1. Paciente 1

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que os suene pertenece a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien. Lo demás es cosa de mi mente hiperactiva ^^

**Paciente: Elrond**

Era el primer día en la consulta de Gandalf. Todavía no había entrado nadie, así que el anciano mago estaba sentado tomándose un té con galletas mientras observaba la ajetreada calle con sus apurados transeúntes. De pronto escuchó como se abría la puerta y vio entrar a su primer cliente: Elrond, señor de Rivendel.

–Buenos días –saludó el elfo mirando hacia fuera a ambos lados antes de cerrar la puerta de la consulta.

–Buenos días. Bienvenido a mi consulta -saludó Gandalf levantándose de su mesa.

–Antes de empezar la sesión, quiero decir que espero que lo que diga quede entre nosotros –dijo Elrond con voz amenazante.

–Por supuesto, la confidencialidad es mi lema –aseguró el viejo mago.

Elrond se tumbó en el diván con desconfianza mientras Gandalf cogía su libreta de apuntes, la pluma y se sentaba en su cómodo sillón al lado del diván.

–Veamos, ¿cuál es el problema? –preguntó diligentemente el mago.

–Desde hace unos meses me siento solo en Rivendel –confesó el elfo.

–Bueno, es normal, ya que todos los elfos han cruzado el mar después de la guerra por la salvación de la Tierra Media –razonó Gandalf con paciencia. –Lo que deberías hacer es venir a vivir a Minas Tirith con tu hija y su esposo.

–No puedo abandonar Rivendel, soy su señor. Jamás podría abandonar mis tierras y mi gente –exclamó enfadado el elfo.

"Pero...¿qué gente, si se han ido todos?" pensó Gandalf.

–Está bien. Podrías pedir entonces a Aragorn que mande a una delegación de hombres a vivir en Rivendel para que no te sientas solo y el lugar no esté tan abandonado –volvió a razonar Gandalf.

–¿Hombres viviendo en una ciudad élfica? –se indignó el señor elfo. –No, imposible.

–Pues hobbits.

–¿Hobbits? Vagos, holgazanes, solo les gusta la comida, la cerveza y la hierba para pipa. Acabarían destrozando Rivendel.

–Podrías convertir la ciudad en una biblioteca gigante y permitir el paso a todo viajero que deseara ampliar sus conocimientos.

–¡Jamás! Los conocimientos guardados en Rivendel no están al alcance de cualquiera.

–Podrías convertir la ciudad en una ciudad de paso para viajeros y cobrar estancia.

–¿Una gran ciudad élfica convertida en una simple posada de paso? –el elfo se indignó tanto que se puso rojo.

–Bien, pues entonces la única solución que queda es atarte a una columna de la ciudad y plantarle fuego a todo Imladris –sugirió ya harto Gandalf.

–¿Quemar una gran ciudad como Rivendel? ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir semejante atentado contra un gran bastión élfico?

Gandalf, con cara de querer hacerle al elfo una cara nueva a ostias con el sillón, dibujo una horca con el elfo colgado a dos metros del suelo en su libreta. (Como mago no sé, pero dibujando es la ostia el tío...)

–Espera, ya sé que voy a hacer –dijo el elfo de repente. Gandalf lo miró sin interés. –No sé como no se me ocurrió antes. Puedo convertir Rivendel en una ciudad de paso para viajeros.

El señor de Rivendel se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

–¡Eh! Págame –protestó Gandalf.

–¿Por qué? No me has ayudado –dijo el elfo saliendo orgullosamente de la consulta.

Un sillón se estrelló contra la puerta de la consulta.

**N/A: Buenas! Aquí traigo un nuevo fic. Espero que os guste, que os haga reír un rato y que dejéis un review para hacérmelo saber.. Un abrazo enorme ^^**


	2. Paciente 2

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que os suene pertenece a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien. Lo demás es cosa de mi mente hiperactiva ^^

**Paciente: Gimli**

Segundo día en la consulta de Gandalf. El anciano mago estaba tomándose un té con leche cuando llamaron a la puerta.

–Adelante.

Gimli entró en la consulta mientras el mago dejaba la taza en la mesa y se sentaba en el sillón.

–¡Ah! Mi querido enano, túmbate por favor –le señaló el diván con la pluma. –Bueno, dime que te sucede –le pidió mientras el enano se acomodaba.

–Verás, quería preguntarte si hay alguna formula mágica o algún hechizo antiguo que te haga crecer –le dijo el enano esperanzado.

–Siempre creí que estabas muy orgulloso de ser un enano –se extrañó Gandalf.

–Si, bueno, es que estoy harto de que siempre me miren hacia abajo. Si, si, ya sé, es normal, al ser bajito siempre me tendrán que mirar hacia abajo, pero me molesta que esos medianos también lo hagan –confesó el enano.

–Deberías pararte a pensar que, pese a ser algo más altos que los enanos, a los medianos también los miran hacia abajo.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero aún así...

–Ponte plataformas –sugirió Gandalf.

–Eso sería muy...femenino –murmuró contrariado Gimli.

–Si, lo sería –admitió el mago.

–Tal vez si le corto las piernas a los demás... –dijo pensativo el enano.

–¡No! –gritó el mago.

–Pero...

–Que no. Acabaras encerrado y además no solucionarías tu problema –intentó razonar Gandalf.

–Puede que tengas razón –admitió el enano.

–¿Y si pruebas a usar unos zancos?

–¡Es buena idea! –exclamó el enano.

–Puedes mirar en el mercado. Quizás encuentres algo que te sirva.

–Bueno, será mejor que vaya entonces. Gracias por tu ayuda –le dijo el enano levantándose.

–Un placer ayudar. ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Págame! –exigió el mago al ver que el enano se iba sin pagarle sus servicios.

–¡Oh, si, claro! Perdona.

Gimli dejó una pequeña bolsita de cuero encima del diván y salió por la puerta antes de que Gandalf hubiese agarrado la bolsita. El mago, emocionado, abrió la bolsa de su primer pago...para encontrarse cuatro piedras perfectamente pulidas.

–Maldito enano –murmuró estrujando las piedras con la mano.

**N/A: Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo paciente para Gandalf y me da la impresión de que el pobre hombre se nos confundió de profesión. Igual por eso después dejó la Tierra Media...en fin, mientras él siga insistiendo en lo de ser psicólogo, aquí seguiré yo para traeros más pacientes. Un abrazo y...¿reviews?**


	3. Paciente 3

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que os suene pertenece a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien y a sus herederos. Lo demás es cosa de mi mente hiperactiva ^^

* * *

**Paciente: Aragorn**

Nuevo día en la consulta de Gandalf. El viejo mago se hallaba sentado mirando la lluvia caer cuando sin llamar siquiera, escuchó como alguien entraba a la consulta. Con un suspiro, se alejo de la ventana y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rey de Gondor.

–Buenos días, mi querido amigo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Gandalf solícito.

–¡Oh! Bueno, he oído que ayudas a la gente con sus problemas y yo necesito ayuda –respondió algo avergonzado el montaraz.

–Por supuesto, ponte cómodo –Gandalf le señaló el diván mientras cogía sus cosas y se sentaba en el sillón.

–Gracias.

Aragorn se acomodó en el diván y miró para todos lados claramente cohibido.

–¿Y bien? –animó Gandalf.

–Es un poco vergonzoso –musitó el hombre.

–Nada de lo que digas saldrá de aquí –prometió el mago con la mano derecha en alto.

–Está bien. Verás, el otro día, Arwen quiso hacer ella misma un pastel para mí, pero le salió muy mal. La cosa es que después de probarlo yo, quiso saber cómo le había quedado y, claro, no le iba a mentir, porque una pareja se basa en la confianza y las mentiras son muy malas para que haiga confianza, así que le dije que estaba malo y ahora no me habla, ni me mira siquiera, hasta me ha echado de nuestra alcoba. ¡Tengo que dormir en el trono! –relató Aragorn indignado.

–Es normal, has herido su orgullo. Ella lo hizo con todo su amor y tú lo rechazaste –razonó Gandalf. –Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirle perdón y...

–¡Qué perdón ni que perro muerto! Lo único que quiero es saber si me dejarías el diván para poder dormir más cómodo. Es que el trono ese es muy incómodo y tengo la espalda que parece Caradhras. Me han dicho que esto es muy cómodo y, la verdad, tienen razón. ¿Te importaría dejármelo, viejo amigo?

Gandalf, con un leve tic en el ojo derecho, no sabía si responderle, echarlo de allí o directamente mandarlo a paseo...

* * *

**N/A: Si es que...Aragorn de sensibilidad ninguna. En fin, aquí vuelvo, es cortito, pero espero que os guste. Si queréis que algún personaje en concreto pase por la consulta de Gandalf solo me lo tenéis que dejar en un comentario y lo pondré. Y si lo que queréis es pasar vosotros por la consulta solo dejarme el nombre (obviamente, no el de verdad, pero si vosotros queréis no tendré problema) y el motivo de la consulta y Gandalf verá si os puede ayudar.**

**Ya sabéis, tomatazos, críticas, insultos, sugerencias y demás, dejad reviews. Un abrazo ^^**


	4. Paciente 4

**Disclaimer: **la Tierra Media y sus personajes pertenecen a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien y a sus herederos. Demás personajes y lugares inventados son míos.

* * *

**La cocinera del palacio**

Casi anochecía en Minas Tirith. Gandalf se preparaba para irse al palacio a dormir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su consulta. Rápidamente, se preparó e hizo pasar a su nuevo paciente, que resulto ser la cocinera del palacio real. Lucía nerviosa y retorcía su delantal mientras se aproximaba al diván lentamente, muy lentamente, tan lentamente que Gandalf tuvo tiempo de pasarle un plumero al diván y volver a sentarse en su sillón.

–Puede sentarse si lo desea –instó el mago.

–Gracias, señor.

La cocinera se acomodó por fin en el diván.

–Dígame, ¿cual es su problema? –preguntó Gandalf.

–Las patatas me hablan –confesó la cocinera.

–¿Desde cuando viene sucediendo eso?

–Empezó hace unos meses. Estaba un día pelando patatas y escuché una voz. Al principio pensé que era la nueva sirvienta, porque todavía no le tenía asociada una voz, pero me puse a mirar y no había nadie allí. Lo achaqué a mi imaginación y seguí pelando patatas. Luego volví a escuchar la voz y no se porqué, pero miré para la patata y le vi cara y manos y pies y...y...

La cocinera se echó a llorar histérica tirándose del pelo.

–Calma, calma –pidió Gandalf.

–Es que...¡me hablan!

–¿Sobre qué hablan?

–¿Eso es importante? –preguntó a su vez la cocinera.

–Tal vez eso nos pueda indicar el porqué de que las patatas hablen –explicó el psicólogo.

–Pues el otro día me contaron que el rey está durmiendo en el trono porque la reina lo ha echado de su alcoba, hace dos días que uno de los guardias del árbol blanco tiene como movio a un hombre y otro a la mejor amiga de la reina y hoy que el marido de una de las jóvenes que trabajan conmigo se vio en secreto con la hija de la prima de mi hermana. ¿Se lo puede creer? Menudo escándalo. ¡Y en mi familia! ¿Eso significa algo?

–Que eres una cotilla –murmuró Gandalf.

–¿Qué dice? –preguntó la cocinera acercándose tanto al mago que casi se cae del diván.

–Tal vez quiera indicar que deberíais prestar menos atención a los cotilleos y centraos más en su trabajo.

–¿Usted cree? –preguntó la cocinera sorprendida. –Umm...si, tal vez tenga razón.

–Por supuesto. Si el problema persiste aún con esta medida vuelva por aquí y probaremos otra opción –aconsejó Gandalf.

–Muchas gracias, señor mago –la cocinera se levantó e hizo una breve inclinación.

–No hay de que. Ahora, en cuanto a mis honorarios...

–¡Oh! Si, claro. Tendrá todos los pasteles gratis que quiera –anunció la cocinera mientras salía por la puerta casi corriendo.

Gandalf se quedó pensativo mirando por donde había salido la mujer. No había cobrado en dinero, pero los pasteles gratis eran un buen cobro. Desayunar gratis siempre era bien recibido.

* * *

**N/A:** bueno, por fin un cliente algo normal, dentro de su locura de patatas cotillas parlantes. Y aunque esta vez tampoco recibió dinero por sus servicios, al menos a partir de ahora desayunará gratis. En fin, espero ser merecedora de algunos reviews. Un abrazo.


	5. Paciente 5

**Disclaimer: **la Tierra Media y sus personajes pertenecen a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien y a sus herederos. Demás personajes y lugares inventados son míos.

* * *

**Un poeta frustrado**

Nuevo día en la consulta de Gandalf. El mago estaba disfrutando de sencillo desayuno compuesto por churros, tostadas, napolitanas de crema, galletas, un trozo de tarta, pasteles, una taza de chocolate, cereales y café, cortesía de la cocinera del palacio, a quien ahora le hablaban las coles. Apenas había empezado a desayunar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Rápidamente se preparó e hizo pasar al primer paciente del día.

–_Buenos días el señor tenga_

_perdone que molestarle pretenda_ –dijo el hombre al entrar.

–No hay problema, por favor sientese –le pidió Gandalf extrañado por su modo de hablar.

–_Un problema tengo,_

_y a que me ayude vengo_ –recitó el hombre.

–Entiendo -Gandalf asintió con la cabeza. –Digame de que se trata.

–_En verso hablo seguido,_

_por eso ayuda le pido_ –rogó el hombre desesperado.

–¿Y desde cuando sucede eso? –inquirió el mago anotando unas palabras en su libreta.

–_Desde hace unos días,_

_en casa de mis tías._

–¿Lee usted mucha poesía?

–_Yo no leo esas cosas,_

_porque me parecen muy sosas._

–Tal vez ese sea el problema. De alguna manera, su mente le está intentado decir que le interesa ese tipo de composiciones. Pruebe durante unos días a leer libros de poesía. Si el problema persiste, venga a verme de nuevo –ordenó el mago con aire profesional.

–_Muchas gracias le doy._

_Ahora yo me voy._

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta. Gandalf carraspeó y su paciente se detuvo.

–Mi couta por consulta es de...

–_Ya sabía que olvidaba algo._

_No se preocupe, que yo lo valgo_ –interrumpió el hombre con una sonrisa.

Gandalf lo miró con una mueca de extrañeza y ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

–_Erase un anciano mago_

_que se tomó un trago._

_Topose con un amigo_

_y allí fue testigo,_

_de un crimen atroz_

_cometido con arroz._

_Y estado así la cosa_

_el amigo, cual mariposa,_

_o tal vez cual vampiro_

_se fue gritando "me piro"._

Dicho esto, el hombre salió corriendo de la consulta mientras se reía a carcajadas. Gandalf, en ese momento, sólo pudo apreciar que hasta riéndose, el listillo hacía pareados.

* * *

**N/A:** tengo que confesar que de psicología yo poco o nada, pero como la intención es hacer reír a consta de tomarle el pelo al istari, pues considero que no necesito mucho conocimiento de esa rama de la medicina.

**Denisse:** me alegro mucho de que te encante la historia. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando. Un abrazo enorme.

En fin, espero tener el siguiente pronto, pero no prometo nada, estoy intentando sacar al tiempo tres fics largos y tengo que acabar Cazando al elfo...un día me volveré loca. Bueno, eso es todo. Un abrazo.


	6. Paciente 6

**Disclaimer: **la Tierra Media y sus personajes pertenecen a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien y a sus herederos. Demás personajes y lugares inventados son míos.

* * *

**El militar corrupto**

Nuevo día en la consulta de Gandalf. Estaba el mago disfrutando de un suculento desayuno, cortesía de la cocinera del palacio, cuando un militar de alto rango entró por la puerta sin llamar. Se dirigió al diván y se acomodó en él, indicándole con un gesto brusco al mago que se pusiera en su sitio rápidamente.

–A ver, mago, que no tengo todo el día –gruñó el hombre.

–Ya va, ya va –murmuró Gandalf dirigiéndose lentamente al diván.

–Ya va dice, no todos podemos estar todo el día sentados sin hacer nada. Algunos tenemos que entrenar tropas –protestó con voz enérgica el militar.

Gandalf hizo caso omiso de la protesta y terminó de acomodarse en su sillón.

–¿Cual es su problema? –preguntó con algo de brusquedad el mago.

–Tengo la sensación de que me persiguen –gruñó el hombre.

–¿Desde cuando?

–No sé, desde hace un tiempo. ¿Qué más da eso?

–Bueno, tiene mucha importancia. ¿Fue de repente o la sensación fue aumentando poco a poco?

–Empezó hace unos meses, cuando el consejero del rey me dio su soborno mensual –empezó el militar.

–Un momento. ¿Aceptó un soborno del consejero del rey? –preguntó sorprendido Gandalf.

–Sí, claro, todo el mundo soborna a alguien una vez en su vida –respondió el hombre restándole importancia.

–¿Y por qué lo soborna? –indagó el mago con cautela.

–¡Oh! Para que haga la vista gorda cuando se dedica a vigilar lascivamente a la reina –rió el militar. –Pero estoy aquí para que me ayude con mi problema, no para cotillear.

–Si, por supuesto. Entonces la sensación empezó de repente hace unos meses. ¿Ha visto a alguien sospechoso siguiéndole durante ese tiempo?

–Siempre me persigue alguien sospechoso. Todos quieren darme dinero para que haga la vista gorda con alguna tontería, que si uno mató a alguien y quiere que el caso no se investigue, que si robo al vecino y no quiere que lo pillen, que si ha secuestrado a la hija de un noble tonto y necesita salir de la ciudad sin que nadie los vea...tonterías así.

El mago, que de tan sorprendido que estaba se había quedado sin habla, lo miró como si fuese un ser venido de un planeta lejano.

–Bueno, ¿es para hoy? ¿Me ayuda o no? –exigió el militar con mirada arrogante y voz de pocos amigos.

–Por supuesto, por supuesto –Gandalf recuperó el habla rápidamente. –¿Cuándo nota más la sensación de que lo están persiguiendo? ¿Es en algún momento en concreto del día o es impredecible? –inquirió profesionalmente.

El hombre lo miró ceñudo.

–¿Pero que clase de médico es usted? Lo único que hace es preguntar y preguntar –increpó el militar de mala manera.

–Mi trabajo se basa en eso. Si no hago preguntas no puedo saber que es lo que le pasa –explicó Gandalf molesto.

–¿Es que no va a revisarme? ¿O oscultarme? ¿O...

–No soy ese tipo de médico –interrumpió Gandalf enfadado. –Yo hago preguntas para saber qué problema mental tiene el paciente.

–¿Me está llamando loco? –bramó el militar levantándose amenazadoramente.

–Claro que no, no era esa mi intención –Gandalf alzó las manos en son de paz. –Sólo digo que a veces los problemas de una persona son mentales. Yo hago preguntas para saber si lo son o no.

–¿De que le sirve eso? –Gandalf abrió la boca para responder. –No, no hace falta que me responda –el militar le hizo un gesto impaciente al anciano. –Mire, mejor me voy. Esto es una perdida de tiempo. Tengo sobornos que aceptar...digo, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

El militar se fue con paso apresurado murmurando por lo bajo. Una vez que lo perdió de vista, Gandalf cerró la consulta y se dirigió al palacio a tener una breve charla con el rey.

* * *

**N/A:** desde luego, menudo espécimen. Lo que le hago soportar al pobre mago no tiene nombre. Un día saldrá del portátil y me dará de palos con el bastón hasta desquitarse...Espero que os haya gustado, en especial a ArokAmateratsu (gracias por la idea). Y ya sabéis, si queréis que alguien se pase por aquí dejadme un review y veré que puedo hacer. Un abrazo enorme a todos.


	7. Paciente 7

**Disclaimer: **la Tierra Media y sus personajes pertenecen a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien y a sus herederos. Demás personajes y lugares inventados son míos.

* * *

**Un hombre cualquiera**

Acababa el mago de regresar de su pequeña charla con Aragorn, cuando entró tras él en su consulta un hombre. Iba bien vestido y podía apreciarse en él un deje de nobleza dificil de fingir. En lo que el mago tardo en verlo, el hombre se metió en su bolsa tres figuritas de porcelana que Gandalf tenía de adorno sobre la chimenea. Estaba a punto de coger la bandeja de plata también cuando Gandalf por fin lo vio.

–¿Desea algo? –le preguntó el anciano.

–Quería preguntarle sobre un problema –dijo el hombre fingiendo que admiraba la bandeja.

–Por supuesto, acomódese –le indicó Gandalf.

Luego se dirigió hacia su escritorio para coger su libreta y su pluma. Mientras, el hombre se metió la bandeja de plata y cinco libros en la bolsa. Después se sentó, al ver que el mago se empezaba a dar la vuelta. Era la viva imagen de un inocente ciudadano cuando Gandalf posó de nuevo sus ojos en él.

–Digame –invitó Gandalf.

–Verá, es que tengo un problema... –el hombre vaciló un segundo, –con el color negro. ¡Odio el color negro! Deshagase de eso –le ordenó con terror señalando la libreta de notas del mago.

Gandalf, sorprendido regresó a su escritorio y buscó la libreta que tenía de repuesto. Mientras, el hombre se metió los dos candelabros de oro y el cenicero de cristal en la bolsa. Para cuando Gandalf volvió a sentarse el hombre fingía estar recuperándose de un ataque de miedo.

–Bien, ahora...

–¡Nooo! ¿Qué hace? –preguntó consternado el hombre.

–¿Qué le pasa ahora? –se molestó el mago, mirando que no tuviese nada negro en sus manos.

–También odio el verde –gimoteó el "pobre" hombre escondiéndose tras el diván.

Suspirando, Gandalf arrancó unas hojas de la libreta y luego la tiró al escritorio sin levantarse del sillón. El hombre pegó un grito mayor, alegando que odiaba que tirasen así las cosas, por lo que el mago no tuvo más remedio que levantarse a recoger la libreta, momento en el cual el hombre aprovecho para meterse, dentro de su bolsa, la bolsa con el dinero de Gandalf, la vara del mago y otros cuantos libros.

–¿Y ahora podemos seguir? –preguntó Gandalf con fastidio.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la consulta vacía. El hombre se había ido...y se había llevado también el diván.

* * *

**N/A:** ahora le he desvalijao la consulta. Pero la culpa es suya, obviamente, por confiado. En fin, me voy, que lo veo venir con el sillón a cuestas y no me fio ni un pelo. Volveré...espero. Un abrazo.


	8. Paciente 8

**_Disclaimer:_ **la Tierra Media y sus personajes pertenecen a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien y a sus herederos. Demás personajes y lugares inventados son míos.

**El orco pacifista**

Gandalf estaba sentado (como siempre), tomándose su desayuno (como siempre), cuando entró un cliente (como siempre). Lo distinto ese día era que no había reemplazado aún el diván robado y que el cliente era un orco. El ser medía algo más de dos metros. Tenía los ojos dispares, uno más abajo que el otro. Una gran cicatriz le cruzaba la nariz, la boca y el cuello, creándole una mueca horrible en su ya poco agraciado rostro. Lo primero que hizo el mago al ver a su cliente fue sacar la espada y amenazarlo (con la boca llena).

—Espere, que vengo a una consulta —dijo el orco aterrorizado levantando las manos en son de paz.

—Eres un orco, ¿cómo esperas que reaccione? —se justificó el mago sin soltar la espada.

—Venga hombre, que ya bastante me costó poder entrar en la ciudad sin que los guardias me viesen.

—¡A los guardias es a quién debería llamar! —exclamó el mago, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Le pagaré el doble! —prometió el orco desesperado.

Una lucecita se le encendió al mago en la cabeza. Se lo pensó unos segundos. Luego cogió su sillón y lo puso delate del sofá. El orco miraba extrañado la conducta del anciano. El mago se movía hacia atrás, sin perder de vista a su cliente. Eso provoco que tropezará con el escritorio y se cayera de espaldas. Pero ni así dejó de mirar al orco. Gandalf volvió a guardar la espada en su funda y la dejó encima del escritorio. Luego le indicó al orco que se tumbase en el sofá.

—Cuéntame —le dijo el viejo mago sentándose.

—Verá, señor mago, es que no me gusta pelear —empezó el orco.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —preguntó Gandalf extrañado—. Es algo bueno, muy bueno de hecho.

—¡No! Para los orcos es la base de la existencia. Cuanto más fuerte es un orco más le respetan y mejor posición tiene entre los suyos —explicó el ser.

—¡Oh! Ya veo. Entonces, lo que quieres es volverte más agresivo ¿no? —indagó el istari.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el orco emocionado.

—Pero sin recurrir a la lucha.

—¡Sí! —repitió el pacifista orco.

—Muy bien, si lo que quieres es ganarte el respeto de tus semejantes sin tener que luchar sólo hay un método posible: demostrar que tienes el cerebro para algo —dijo Gandalf.

—¿A qué os referís, gran mago?

—A que pienses, querido amigo, a que pienses. Por mucha fuerza que tengas, si no sabes usarla no te sirve de nada. Observa a tus enemigos, descubre su punto débil y luego, ataca. Todo consiste en saber cuando y cómo hacer tu movimiento. Si lo haces bien, no necesitarás tener que pelear para ganarte su respeto.

—¿De verdad? —el orco se incorporó emocionado.

—Por supuesto —afirmó el mago con una sonrisa—. Ahora, vuelve a tu casa y demuestra de lo que eres capaz —animó.

—Muchas gracias, gran pozo de sabiduría.

El orco dio un abrazo a Gandalf, que tuvo que contener la respiración por unos segundos. Para no morir por inhalación de gases tóxicos.

—Mago blanco, recordad este día, porque hoy habéis ganado un amigo dispuesto a todo por ayudaros —declaró el orco.

—La mejor manera de ayudarme es pagandome la sesión —aseguró Gandalf.

—¡Tiembla, Tierra Media, porque hoy a nacido un nuevo líder orco!

—Oye, que aún te lo tienes que ganar —le recordó el anciano de blanco.

El orco lo ignoró y salió de la consulta riéndose como un loco en un manicomio. Gandalf salió corriendo detrás de él, espada en mano.

—¡Págame, orco! —le gritaba como otro loco.

—¡Tiembla, Arda! ¡Sumiré el mundo en una nueva era de maldad! —seguía gritando el orco.

—¡Primero págame!

Y así siguieron un buen rato, mientras la gente miraba extrañada la escena.

**N/A:** si os preguntáis si algún día le pagaran al mago solo os puedo decir que ni yo lo sé. He modificado el capítulo, he quitado otro y seguiré con la historia aunque tarde lo mío en actualizar. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo.


	9. Paciente 9

**_Disclaimer:_ **La Tierra Media y sus personajes pertenecen a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien y a sus herederos. Demás personajes y lugares inventados son míos.

* * *

**Una madre y su hijo**

Amaneció en la Tierra Media. Gandalf caminaba tranquilamente hacia su consulta silbando una cancioncilla alegramente. Cuando entró en la consulta, se encontró con un diván nuevo perfectamente montado y colocado. Asintió complacido. Le había costado mucho más que el primero, pero ese era último modelo. Tenía reposabrazos y era un poco más ancho, para mayor comodidad de sus clientes. Y para que al echarse la siesta después de comer no se cayese del diván. Era un mago con visión de futuro.

Estaba dando cuenta de un ligero desayuno (un café, tres bollos rellenos y cinco tostadas) cuando una clienta entro a la consulta. Era una señora mayor, de canoso pelo corto y serios ojos marrones. Llevaba un vestido gastado, de color parecido al azul y un joven agarrado por una oreja. El joven, de apenas veinte años, tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros y los ojos del mismo color que la señora.

—Buenos días, mi señor —dijo la mujer. Tiró del joven para sentarlo en el diván. Ella se sentó en el sofá —. Tengo un problema con mi hijo.

—Entiendo —dijo Gandalf, ya sentado en su puesto de trabajo —. ¿Y cuál es ese problema?

—Pasa horas en el excusado —explicó la señora —, y se escuchan ruidos raros cuando está dentro. —El joven intentó hablar para defenderse, pero la madre le dio un capón y cerró la boca —. ¡Y me dice que no hace nada malo! Se cree que soy tonta o algo.

—Ya veo —murmuró Gandalf —. Verá señora, esas cosas suelen ser típicas en los jóvenes. Está en una edad en la que siente curiosidad por ese tipo de...

—¿Qué curiosidad ni que perro muerto? O le da algo para que se cure o lo curo yo a escobazos —amenazó la señora. El joven volvió a abrir la boca, con el mismo resultado de la vez anterior.

—Relájese. No es necesario emplear la violencia —dijo Gandalf —. Le digo que es algo normal en estas edades. Siente curiosidad por cómo es y funciona su cuerpo y está... experimentando.

—¡Pues que deje de experimentar! Que se va a quedar canijo. Y ciego. Y lleno de granos. Y...

—Bueno, bueno, no tanto —interrumpió el mago —. Lo que tiene que hacer es tenerlo entretenido para que no tenga tiempo de hacer esas cosas. Darle trabajo, ya sabe.

—Sí, sí, va a trabajar de sol a sol —afirmó la señora soltándole otro capón al joven —. Muchas gracias, mi señor. —Le hizo una pequeña reverencia al mago —. Venga tú, que tienes mucho campo que sembrar —le dijo al joven, al tiempo que lo sacaba a empujones de la consulta.

—Pero si yo solo... —empezó a decir el pobre muchacho.

—¡Tú nada! —cortó la madre, dándole un capón más fuerte que los anteriores.

Gandalf, asustado por la agresividad de la señora, los dejó irse sin pagar la sesión. Se volvió a acomodar el su sillón tras el escritorio y prosiguió con su desayuno.

**Continuará...**

* * *

N/A: Nada, que no le pagan. Y pobre chaval, con una madre así no sé como sigue con cabeza. Nos vemos en el próximo. Saludos.


End file.
